Yokai Kyuubi
by HeartlessSpades
Summary: 500 years after the end of the shinobi era, everything has changed. Everything. And now, our favorite Jinchuriki has to go to Yokai. TsukunexHarem NarutoxInner Moka decided screw it, M so I can do what I want
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo people. HeartlessSpades here, with a new story. Not exactly my first story, but I'm still fairly new to this. So… criticism is very, very much appreciated. I've been reading several crossovers, and decided, what the hell, I'm going to try writing a Rosario+Vampire/Naruto story.**

**Little bit of info before we start here. This all takes place 500 years after Narutoverse. I know what you're thinking 'What the hell? What's this guy thinking? How the hell is he going to tie Naruto into this story?'**

**Now, my fellow fic readers do not fret. It will all be explained in due time. And a little warning here: Naruto will not be the same as cannon him. I'm sorry, but if I hear the words "Believe It!" or "Dattebayo!" again, I will turn into a homicidal maniac. And, I am sure there are many of you who agree with me.**

**On another note, I saw the Ura/Omote thing in some fics, and thought it would be a god idea to incorporate it into mine. Sorry if that disappoints you, but that's how it's going to be. No exceptions.**

**Now, pairings… a topic I'm sure you couldn't wait for me to address. Yes, Tsukune is going to his rather large love triangle. Just minus a member. Which member, you ask? Why, Ura Moka, of course. Only person who would fit with Naruto in this story… and sorry if you don't like it. No debate. **

**P.s. Yes, Naruto will be OOC. Nuff said.**

**And I do believe that covers everything. Except, of course, the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario. If I did, I'd have somebody else do all this writing for me, while I slept all day. Maybe I can con it outta Kishimoto or Akihisa… and maybe I'll sprout wings and fly**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wasn't a bad guy. Incredibly depressed yes, but not evil in the least. Who wouldn't be, if they had to watch as everyone they ever called friend died in front of them, as they lived on, never ageing, all because they merged, and became the new Kyuubi no Yoko? I mean, the girl he crushed on for YEARS died in his arms as a frail old woman, while he still looked no older than a 16 year old. But that was nearly 500 years ago. The times had moved on, and humans had 'evolved'. Pfft, evolved my ass. The humans lost all their ability over chakra, and became nothing more than technology crazy ants. There wasn't a single human alive who could use a **Bunshin Jutsu,** much less suppress a Bijuu. This, of course, pissed him off to no end. How could they make people like his civilian council run a country? The idea was absolutely insane!

However, his musings of the past would be over much sooner than he realized.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune Aono was an average guy, to say the least. He had average looks, average build, average height, hell, even average intelligence. Nothing remarkable about him in the least. He even flunked out of the high school he wanted to go to! He actually had given up, until he was given an invitation to go to a place called "Yokai Academy". And right then, that was exactly where he was headed.

"Tsukune, did you remember to pack your underwear?" "Yes m-""Toothbrush?" "Yes m-""Spare Uniforms?" "YES mom, I remembered to pack everything!" Tsukune shouted to his mother, Kasumi Aono.

"Oh, don't be like that dear, I'm your mother, I have to make sure you're ready to be off on your own," His mother replied, jerking his tie into place, and buttoning his jacket.

"Its fine, and now you've made me late!" Tsukune shouted, kissing her on her cheek goodbye, and rushing out the door with his brief case. He slammed the door behind him, and rushed to the bus stop.

**15 minutes later, at the bus stop**

Tsukune arrived, just as the bus was pulling up to a stop, and rushed aboard.

"**New student at Yokai?"** The bus driver asked, rather sinisterly.

"Yes, actually," Tsukune replied nervously, and took a seat towards the back of the bus. Odd. Not a single other person beside himself and the bus driver were on the bus.

"**Better be careful, Yokai's a scarrrrry place,"** the bus driver chuckled amusedly, as the bus came to a stop.

"Eheheheh, how bad can it be?" Tsukune said, as he stepped off the bus, and gawked at his surroundings.

A Blood red sky, with trees, that didn't have a single leaf upon them. The bus sped off before he could say anything, stranding him there, leaving him no choice but to continue on.

Tsukune continued down the path he assumed went to the school, and saw a flash of… pink? **BAM!**

"Ughh…. My head…" Tsukune groaned, as he grabbed on to whatever slammed into him, head still spinning. What he grabbed on to felt… soft? And… Squishy? A female voice moaned, and he instantly turned beat red, and pulled his hand away like it was burned.

"Omote, where have you run off- Unhand my sister, foul man!" a voice exclaimed.

"Wait wait wait, I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Tsukune said frantically, pushing the pink girl off him.

"I'm so sorry, for crashing into you, please, forgive me?" The pink haired girl who crushed into him said, begging for his forgiveness.

"Oh, my… y-you're bleeding. I-I can't resist…" she trailed off, leaning in towards him.

'Is she going to k-kiss me?" Tsukune thought, excitement rushing through him, and he, too, leaned forward, pursing his lips.

And felt a sharp pinch on his neck, followed by a sucking sound.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" Tsukune shouted in surprise, as she pulled back.

"Sorry, I can't resist blood, and yours is so tasty! I'm Akashiya Omote, and I'm a vampire." The newly proclaimed Omote said.

"Baka, the school rules say we aren't allowed to give away our monster identity." The silver haired girl said.

"Heheh, sorry… and yeah, that's my sister, Ura." Omote said sheepishly.

Taking a good look at the too, Tsukune realized what beautiful goddesses he had met. Omote had exotic pink hair, a gorgeous figure, and entrancing green eyes. Not to mention a wonderful pair of B, border line C-cup breasts. She gave off a kind, pleasing aura that seemed to welcome anybody. Her sister, on the other hand, seemed like the evil opposite. She gave off an aura of power, and authority, with beautiful, long silver hair, and a pair of alluring red eyes, with impressive C-cup breasts, and a perfect, athletic figure to boot.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tsukune Aono, first year," he said, as he stood up, and helped Omote to her feet.

"It's nice to meet you too, we're also first years. Maybe we'll be in the same homeroom! That'd be great!" Omote said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would," Tsukune replied in a daze, her excitement seeming contagious.

"Maybe we'll see each other later?"

"Yeah, maybe," he said, as she ran off.

Vampire? What the hell had he gotten himself in to now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune sat idly in his homeroom, thinking about the girl from earlier.

'I really hope I see her again… I'd love to get to know her better.' Tsukune thought to himself, waiting for class to start.

"Sorry we're late!" A familiar voice jerked him from his thoughts. He looked around for where the voice came from, and saw all the guy's eyes on a pair of familiar girls.

"Omote?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"Tsukune? Hey! Looks like we are in the same homeroom, huh? Isn't it great?" She said happily, as she plopped down in a chair next to him.

"Yeah!" 'I can't believe it! This is great! Oh, Kami, you really do love me!' Tsukune though, joy filling him.

"Ugh. Can't you two be silent? You're giving me a headache." Ura complained, sitting down next to her sister.

By now, all of the males in the classes glares were fixed on him and murder danced in their eyes.

"Ahem, now that everyone is here, I am Shizuka Nekonome, but you all can call me Nekonome-sensei! I just want to say, welcome to Yokai Academy, a school for monsters!"

Wait… did she just say… a school for monsters.

"This school's meaning is to teach monsters how to coexist with humans, since they are the current dominating faction on the planet. Now, for you guys who fear humans, that doesn't mean that they are here. In fact, if a human WAS here, we'd kill them on sight!"

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit o-'

"Why bother killing them, when we could eat them?" A student interrupted.

"Well, Saizou-"She was swiftly interrupted by a nocking at the door.

"What could that be?" She said happily, skipping towards the door.

The door opened, and a man with "PSC" labeled across his black uniform walked in.

"You're final… student is here."

"Oh… yes… bring him in." She said gravely.

And in stepped a blonde haired man, with red slitted eyes and whisker marks, a black jacket and gray pants, with rolled up sleeves, showing intricate black tattoos running up his arms. He had what seemed like cuffs, with rune-like carvings engraved on them. He smiled with fang like teeth.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, with a small grin on his face.

"Th-that's-"

"No way-"

"It's not poss-"

"Here!?"

"And yes. I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko." He said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And Ura-chan's fiancée!" A certain pink haired vampire said, with a tomato red silver haired vampire next to her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how'd I do? Sound interesting? Gimme some feedback people! I'm kinda nervous… Cool? Not Cool? Suggestions? Noticeable errors?**


	2. The Beggining

**A/N: Wow. So, uh, thanks for all the reviews. I'm kind of amazed that I got so many in such a short time. Just want to say thanks. I really appreciate it, and hope that I continue to fulfill your expectations.**

**Now, to address questions, etc.**

**As of now, I will be typing longer chapters, so no worries in that account. Please keep in mind that, since I am human, I'll occasionally have to put this little project to the side on occasions. I apologize, but… life is life.**

**Now, about Mizore… I don't know. Maybe. A BIG maybe. Depends.**

**Flashbacks… ohhh boy. Yep, the next chapter is going to be an amalgamation of flashbacks. And thank you for reminding me. **

**And uh, Ura won't exactly be a 'blushing inner Moka'. Think about it. You're trying to have a 'tough bad-ass exterior,' and you little sister shouts "oh, you're engaged to one of the most powerful beings in the planet'. Think you'd be embarrassed?**

**Eheheh, and I would have had this chappy out earlier, but… I scrapped the first rough draft. And the second. Sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**APPROX 500 years ago, **

**End of the Shinobi Era**

Fury. It was the only thing he could feel. How? How did it come to this? After Madara, this is what the world became? It… disgusted him. It made his mind _ever _so clear. This… this was the solution.

And so, a disease was born. One that would ravage the planet.

It would destroy the very thing that made up his past.

He would destroy the very thing called Chakra.

All beings with Chakra were ended, reducing the world's population by 25%, effectively killing all Shinobi, and beings with a chakra capacity over Genin level.

'How did it lead to this? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't the peace last?' Naruto thought miserably.

His loved ones, annihilated. Konaha was nothing but dust, as was all the other villages, left with only the civilians to take care.

'At least, humanity lost one of its greatest tools of destruction' Naruto mused. He watched. And watched.

Sakura… Sasuke… Baa-chan… dead.

All his friends.

Dead.

Their families.

Dead.

'May they forgive me for my sins.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**50 years after **

And so began the crusades. Naruto watched with amusement. He'd long since given up on his 'dream' for permanent world peace. It was foolish, he had come to realize, to think that humanity could ever be peaceful. Idiotic.

However, this was just ridiculous.

Wars, waged with the excuse of religion. Absolutely hilarious. Of course, he intervened as he saw found fit, and occasionally letting them run their course.

'Least with Shinobi, we didn't use lies to cover up our want for resources…' Naruto thought. And, eventually, another age passed, and he was brought to an age of beauty.

This age did introduce him to something shocking. Something he'd only seen in Kyuubi's memories.

Monsters.

Or rather, Yokai, like they preferred. They were interesting. When he was still human, he had never come across such things. But, the more he thought about it, it made sense. They probably hid form humanity, since their chakra caused them to have immense power. Hell, he was a prime example. They had the power to seal their strongest leader into a child, and then harness the power of said monster. Who wouldn't be afraid?

And so, time turned, and an Era ended.

**Early 1500's**

**Renaissance, Italy**

The Renaissance was an age of art and peace. It was absolutely strange. Terrifying, but glorious. It was a true golden age, which he enjoyed to the fullest. The terrific inventions, mostly peaceful, astounded him. However, what interested him more so was the invention of a thing called a 'rifle'. To have had something back in the age of Shinobi's…

Hm.

He wondered the streets of the Italian capital, Rome. It was an architectural beauty, that he enjoyed exploring. And so did the other monsters.

They recognized his power, even when he suppressed it to its minimal levels, and it annoyed him to no end. They trembled in his presence, and fled quickly to warn others.

'Jesus, Kurama. I knew you were a dick to most people, but this… you just love causing me trouble, even after you cease to exist,' Naruto sighed, as he trudged through the streets, bumping in to the occasional person. He had somewhere to be, after all.

And so he arrived, and stood amongst the crowd.

In the center of the plaza, stood a tall, wooden stake, with lumber and kindling staked around it. And then the screams began.

A woman, no older than 20, was drug out, and tied to the stake.

"I'm not a witch! Please! Don't kill me!" The woman screamed, and thrashed about, attempting to get away from her captors.

"Burn the Witch-!"

"Kill the liar!"

"She's a monster-! "

Her cry went unheeded, and was tied to the stake. The fire was lit. All that was left was ashes.

She had no one. No one cried out for her in protest, no one attempted to stop them. Not even her so called 'kin'.

For why should they save a human?

Disgust filled Naruto, as he continued on.

And he met his first vampire, Akasha Bloodriver. A true oddity, and possibly the fifth most powerful being he had met.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Early 1700's**

**Victorian, England**

It was in this age, Naruto discovered a monster that fascinated him, as they were alike.

Immortals.

A longing for companionship filled Naruto. After watching both women he had loved die, he thought that he shouldn't attempt to have emotional attachments. His curiosity overcame him, and he sought out one of those very beings. He was not disappointed.

It was here he met his lifelong friend, Issa Shuzen, a Shinso Vampire.

How they met was a rather interesting story. It started out like this.

Naruto sat alone in a pub, drinking. Or so it seemed. In reality, he was watching a rather interesting looking fellow. He had black hair, and a pair of red eyes. His eyes were disguised, of course, to humans. Nothing could escape a god, however. Yes, much like his once foe, he thought of himself as a deity. He met all of the criteria. Omnipotent, omniscient, immortal, it all fit.

This man though, radiated power. And he was eyeing the humans around them like they were his prey.

'Yep, definitely a vampire. Sucks at hiding, has a fair amount of power, red eyes, and a stick shoved so far up their butt, you'd almost think they were an Uchiha,' Naruto mused to himself, as he watched the man carefully walk out of the pub, following a lone traveler. Unnoticed to the man, followed two other men, each armed with a hidden stake.

'Hm. Might as well,' Naruto thought, as he stood up, and followed them out, unnoticed. They travelled a fair bit, to one of the many alleys in London. And then there was a shout for help, and the men in front of him broke into a sprint, with Naruto closely on their heels.

'So slow…' Naruto thought, as they rounded the corner, stakes brandished. The red-eyed man from earlier had sunk his fangs into the human he had followed, and did not notice as the two men snuck up, and prepared to plunge a stake into the back of his heart.

That plan was stopped, when Naruto snapped his fingers. Their heads fell to the floor, severed from what were once their bodies.

The man turned around, and looked on in shock, and stared at Naruto with curiosity.

'Brave vampire. Doesn't fear my presence. I like him,' Naruto thought, amused as a smirk formed on his face, as he met the vampires eyes.

"Kyuubi-sama," the man said, nodding thankfully.

"Anytime, mister…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Shuzen. Issa Shuzen." The newly named Issa replied, respectfully.

"A pleasure," Naruto said, extending his hand.

"Likewise," Issa replied taking his arm.

And so, a friendship was born.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Late 1900's**

Naruto became as close to the Shuzen family as one could get. At least with Gyokuro around. The annoying bitch was constantly going on, and on about how he was 'dangerous', and that she didn't feel 'comfortable' with him around. 'Course that didn't stop him from stopping by the Shuzen castle, and lazing about most days. It actually got to the point that Issa just gave him the guest room permanently, and actually had his servants take care of his needs, like he was a part of their family.

It just so happened, that on one of these days, he lazed about, and sat quietly upon a rather large sofa, which was incredibly comfortable, tossing something called a 'basketball' up into the air, and catching it.

'What to do, what to do, what to… Let's annoy Issa.'

"ISSSSSAAAAAA!"

"Yes, Naruto?" Issa replied, tiredly, as he had been taking care of Kahlua, his and Gyokuro's one year old daughter, who had prevented him from getting little to no sleep.

"Hi." Naruto giggled, before chucking the basketball at him, smiling with a foxlike grin. Issa sighed in exasperation, and incinerated the ball, and walked away, muttering annoyed.

"HEY! My ball… now what am I going to do?"

"Figure it out… idiot fox."

Naruto pondered, "Hmmm… hey, Isa?"

"What now?" He said exasperatedly.

"Hi."

Issa snarled, before stomping away, furiously. Naruto chuckled, and continued on annoying the majority of the household for the day, especially reveling in tormenting Gyokuro. Whoopee cushions and laxatives galore.

Later that night, during dinner, they had a rather… eventful time.

"And this, my dear Kahlua, is a… FOOD FIGHT!" Naruto hollered, before chucking a meatball at Issa, nailing him in the face. A death filled aura filled the room, and Naruto gulped, while Kahlua giggled, laughing at her father's expense. Naruto sat frozen, with a thin bead of sweat creeping down his face, while Gyokuro glared viscously at Naruto, with a furious expression on her face.

Issa, rather calmly, took his napkin, and wiped the splatter from the meatball off his face. They sat in silence for a minute, before something completely unexpected happened:

Naruto was hit by a rare piece of steak.

And suddenly, the peaceful dining room became a war zone, a true battle royal.

After much laughter and cleaning, the room filled with a relaxing calmness.

"Naruto, I need to ask you a favor," Issa chuckled, food covering the floor around them.

"Anything, old friend." Naruto said, smiling lightly.

"I need you to look over my estate, for I am leaving." Issa said gravely, with a small frown on his face.

"When will you be back?" Naruto said with concern filling is voice.

"At most, a year. I'll be back before you know I was gone," Issa said, good naturedly.

"It'll be different without you hear, Issa. I'll be seeing you," And so, Naruto condemned himself to the most _boring, grueling year_ of his life, and would regret for the rest of eternity.

Because, he didn't realize at the time, but he would have to take care of Kahlua.

And he absolutely despised children from then after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And that wraps this up. Hope this is up to all of your standards. **

**Ura and Omote next chapter! Fun stuff.**

**And a larger expansion of Naruto's past.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the last chapter!**


End file.
